El sabor de una obsesión
by Layla Ryu
Summary: Podía ser solo atracción, una simple necesidad de consumir a la bonita profesora, pero la deseaba, anhelaba perderse en aquella obsesión. Advertencia: Lemon/UA.
**Este oneshot lo dedico en particular a las hermosas y pervertidas señoritas amantes del BankxKag.**

 **A mis adoradas seguidoras y a las aún más preciosas chicas del Circulo Mercenario.**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales explícitas.**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, la historia por el contrario es mía.

 **El sabor de una obsesión**

 **.**

La mano le tembló antes de abrir la puerta, las dudas arremetieron de nuevo contra ella, persuadiéndola y asustándola. Había un nudo en su garganta, debido a la depresión y el divorcio. Su dedo anular se sentía desnudo después de separarse de aquella alianza dorada que lució por siete años; la tristeza amenazó con consumirla.

Aspiró aire mientras refugiaba su mano derecha en su pecho, el peso de los libros en su mano izquierda le pareció odioso, quería arrojarlos al suelo, librarse del apretado moño tras su nuca y romper aquella molesta falda que cubría sus rodillas. Kagome estaba harta de continuar de esta manera, de lucir elegante y sofisticada cuando fácilmente podía regresar a su momento de juventud. ¡Por todos los dioses! Ella apenas tenía veintisiete años y lucía como de treinta y cinco. Se preguntó si era su apariencia de monstruosa disciplina la que alimentaba aquella farsa.

—Buenas tardes, profesora— una voz varonil la hizo respingar sorprendida. Ella simuló una sonrisa y contestó al saludo. Su estudiante, un joven de ojos azules, alto y larga cabellera negra la barrió con una mirada inquisidora. A ella le disgustó aquello, no era la primera vez que Hiryū Bankotsu la miraba así, sin embargo, Kagome daba poca importancia a la acción, siendo solo un estudiante su opinión no era más importante que la de su ex esposo. El muchacho hizo una reverencia, abrió la puerta del aula de clases permitiéndole el paso a ella, Kagome agradeció el gesto, acudió a su lugar de siempre, el escritorio de madera parecía demasiado frívolo pintado de un gris oscuro, cubriendo toda vida que alguna vez tuvo. Saludó al grupo, alrededor de quince pares de ojos la miraron con evidente asombro, después de todo, nadie esperaba que la profesora Taisho acudiera a tan solo dos días de haber firmado un divorcio y separarse del que fue el amor de su vida.

Si era sincera, ella tampoco estaba segura de dar clases, pero aislada en su nuevo departamento y en completa soledad, ¿qué se supone que haría? Su matrimonio fue bueno, Kagome recordaba que el amor siempre estuvo presente, pero las excursiones de su esposo comenzaron a separarlo de su lado; los constantes viajes al extranjero no fueron debido a una amante, Inuyasha le fue fiel hasta el último día. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos comenzó a ser nulo, ella como profesora dio prioridad a la universidad y los aportes que sus estudios daban; se vio inmersa en diversas investigaciones, exámenes y clases. Convertirse en extraños nunca fue el plan, pero al final, la felicidad de la que tanto presumían se había convertido en una fachada. Su matrimonio era una cáscara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue.

Kagome Taisho, ahora Kagome Higurashi, vio destruido a su marido, los ojos dorados estaban ausentes y tristes, no importa que tanto anhelaran continuar casados, ya no había forma de recuperar el pasado. Ambos necesitaban sanarse antes de volver a intentarlo.

Ella suspiró, su mente regresando al presente, a los pocos estudiantes que la eligieron como la profesora más capacitada. Si de algo estaba segura, es que mantenerse dentro del dolor no ayudaría.

—Buenas tardes a todos— saludó, acomodó la lista de asistencia sobre la madera gris y tomó los apuntes de la última clase —Siento mucho no haber venido ayer— se disculpó —retomaremos el tema y finalizaremos el programa la siguiente semana. ¿Entendido?

Un coro de voces se dejó escuchar.

Bankotsu bufó, su mirada penetrante nunca se alejó de aquella mujer. El rostro suave mostraba signos de cansancio, un par de ojeras adornaban esos bonitos y misteriosos ojos, el rubor había desaparecido por completo. Y él sabía por qué; así como todos en la universidad, se enteró del inesperado divorcio de la profesora Taisho, la mayoría se mostró triste y en simpatía con la catedrática, después de todo, era como una deidad. Todos los que estaban en este salón, incluyéndolo, habían elegido la universidad por la simple presencia de la profesora. Al principio, para él también fue simple admiración, pero después, llamándolo de la manera más cruda y real, se había obsesionado con la jodida mujer.

De alguna manera, Kagome era la perfección de todos los deseos eróticos que pudiera desear, una fantasía hecha realidad. En aquél entonces y aún ahora, estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su alma por una noche con ella. El hecho de que hubiera estado casada con uno de los más grandes empresarios, solo la hacía más deseable.

—Pero ahora estás libre— se recordó en un susurró. El divorcio representaba una oportunidad para alcanzarla. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Inuyasha Taisho, tendrían que haberle amputado el pene antes de firmar un maldito divorcio, la ineptitud de aquél hombre era palpable como para permitir que ella se escapara.

La pizarra se llenó de apuntes, los ojos azules miraban la fina caligrafía, pero su mente estaba absorta en muchas otras cosas.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser conquistar a una mujer como ella? No tenía idea del aspecto de su ex esposo, pero siendo ella tan atractiva suponía que el hombre competía con esa perfección. Deslizó su atención hasta las sinuosas curvas del cuerpo femenino. Durante los cuarenta minutos de clase, Bankotsu hizo el intento por enfocarse en el tema, se rindió cuando comprendió que no había posibilidad de centrar su mente.

Afortunadamente, la campana sonó antes de que su profesora acabara una última frase. La mujer tuvo la osadía de robar treinta minutos a su tiempo, era algo que fastidiaba al grupo, pero no a él.

Ella indicó algo más, sonrió y agradeció por el tiempo prestado. Bankotsu esperó mientras el aula de clase se vaciaba, la vio limpiar sus manos y luego acomodar el grueso volumen de cálculo sobre su cadera. Maldijo cuando algunas hojas escaparon de su agarre y cayeron al suelo, el ojiazul se percató que hasta ese momento su presencia le era ajena.

—Profesora— llamó, sorprendiéndola. Ella respingó y de nueva cuenta dejó caer los papeles. Bankotsu se portó más cordial que de costumbre y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

—Perdona, pensé que todos ya se habían ido— le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se puso de pie, era unos centímetros más bajita que él por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos —¿Sucede algo?— inquirió en dirección a la puerta.

—Tengo algunas dudas— contestó, los dedos picando por acariciar el joven rostro. —¿Puedo tomar algo de su tiempo para aclararlas?

Ella asintió checando su reloj. Calculó la trayectoria a su cubículo, siendo consciente que el edificio se cerraría en media hora.

—Te veré en el estacionamiento dentro de quince minutos— tocó su barbilla con el dedo índice, pensando —¿Es posible para ti esperarme?

Bankotsu sonrió, un gesto que acentuó su atractivo al mismo tiempo que intrigaba a la joven profesora.

—La esperaré, mi auto es el deportivo rojo. La veré ahí, profesora Higurashi— su voz hizo énfasis en su apellido de soltera, estremeciéndola.

Kagome se quedó sola, el salón de clases vacío le dio temporalmente paz. Aspirando aire, tomó el resto de sus cosas y se encaminó a su destino. El eco de sus pasos en el pasillo no logró reconfortarla, abrió la puerta de su cubículo, tanteó a ciegas y guardó los libros de la clase, alcanzó su bolso y el largo abrigo que nueve horas antes usó; al salir, pensó que no había sido una buena decisión citarse con un alumno, pero descartó la idea al ser una reunión dentro de los terrenos del campus. Decidida, se acomodó el moño tras su nuca y el bolso sobre un hombro, salió encaminándose al lugar de la cita, los nervios la abordaron cuando se acercó, había poca luz en el enorme estacionamiento, apenas para distinguir los autos en la fría noche. Ella reprochó al cielo, no eran pasadas de las nueve y la oscuridad parecía engullir todo.

La mirada café buscó entre los pocos autos, cansada avanzó hasta el último cajón del estacionamiento, la brillante pintura roja de un deportivo la deslumbró por un instante, en el cofre la figura esbelta de Bankotsu esperaba, el vaho caliente dejaba un rastro al abandonar el cálido cuerpo, ella se sonrojó al mirarlo intensamente. En el pasado, cuando Kagome estudió la universidad, el tipo de hombres rudos y malos siempre la atrajeron; Inuyasha había pertenecido a ese grupo, con un aire de misterio y peligro, inteligente y tenaz, parecido a Bankotsu. Se preguntó si este estudiante escondía también algún tatuaje en su bronceada piel o si estaba involucrado en alguna actividad clandestina. Los ojos azules chocaron contra los suyos, hubo una chispa de reconocimiento en cuanto la captaron, una intención oculta que parecía desear alcanzarla. La profesora carraspeó incómoda.

—Pensé que me dejaría plantado— dijo, escondiendo el tono amable.

Ella avanzó un par de pasos más.

—Había algunas cosas que debía guardar, perdona si esperaste mucho.

Bankotsu negó acortando el espacio entre ellos.

—El frío es lo único que soporté— encogiéndose de hombros le sonrió.

—Veamos esas dudas— evitó la intensa mirada, caminó hasta el auto y depositó su bolso sobre el cofre.

El pelinegro buscó su cuaderno, las hojas se desplazaron con rapidez debido al aire, él masculló entre dientes y logró el control del maldito cuaderno. Hubo un sonido de risa que lo hizo alzar su mirada de vuelta a la profesora.

—Creo que hubiera sido una mejor idea permanecer en el edificio— el viento volvió a soplar y los mechones negros de su cabellera se soltaron del listón, cubriendo su rostro.

Él volvió a maldecir al verse afectado por esa visión.

Recuperando la compostura, miró su auto, el calor de adentro parecía más tentador. Sin preguntar abrió la puerta trasera del deportivo clásico.

—Suba— demandó, Kagome lo miró con sorpresa y negó.

—Aquí estaremos mejor— indicó. Los nervios volvieron a acecharla. El muchacho rodó los ojos antes de abandonarla fuera del vehículo.

—Vamos profesora, hace frío— instó de nuevo —solo será por unos minutos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, observó la puerta abierta y alzó la vista a los alrededores en busca de algún testigo. La alarma dentro de ella le advirtió que aquello era una pésima idea, pero volvió a descartarla al saber que aún había personal dentro del campus.

—Está bien— cedió.

La falda subió unos centímetros arriba de sus muslos, pero Bankotsu alejó la mirada de la blanca piel. Carraspeó incómodo por el ambiente de intimidad que ofrecía su auto, la excusa de sus dudas era una verdad a medias, la parte más oscura de su ser esperaba que la recatada maestra se convirtiera en una atrevida y sensual mujer. La hora siguiente, pasaron discutiendo puntos importantes y preguntas de las clases anteriores, su profesora contestó a cada una de ellas, haciéndole olvidar sus egoístas intenciones. Bankotsu disfrutó el debate hasta que ella miró su reloj de pulso, eran cerca de las diez, la universidad estaría casi vacía. Él consideró que era mejor pausar hasta ese punto, pero la idea de dejarla ir sin haber avanzado en su plan no le gustaba en nada.

—Escuché lo de su divorcio— sus palabras lo sorprendieron incluso a él. La mirada asombrada de la pelinegra cayó sobre la suya. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Kagome exhaló aire.

—Al parecer es un tema muy especulado.

Hubo una sonrisa triste en aquellos labios. Sin embargo, Bankotsu estaba seguro, que en este momento el consuelo de un estudiante no era lo que ella esperaba y él tampoco deseaba dárselo.

—Me gustas— confesó abruptamente, olvidando la formalidad.

Kagome negó con una sonrisa.

—Es un sentimiento temporal— afirmó, tomando cada parte adulta de su persona.

Bankotsu hizo una mueca.

—Lo dudo— suspiró, era consciente que en este momento parecía un estúpido —Debería consolarla por su divorcio, pero no lo siento. Para mí, fue la mejor noticia.

El dolor punzó de nuevo en el pecho de ella.

—Bankotsu— un rictus severo se formó en sus labios —entiendo tu admiración, pero debes entender que somos estudiante y profesora, si te soy atractiva es porque hemos compartido clases, no confundas un tema con otro.

El rio con escepticismo.

—Bueno, profesora— giró, apreciando el perfil de su maestra —Entonces probemos que estoy equivocado.

Sin pedir permiso asió la cintura femenina, ella le permitió aquello pero evitó el beso, los labios masculinos se estrellaron contra su mejilla, un húmedo beso impactó la piel sonrojada. Él soltó un suspiro contra la cálida piel.

—Debo irme— informó, tratando de deshacerse del agarre. El aliento mentolado sopló en su dirección. Apenas le fue permitido unos centímetros de distancia, el azul chocó contra el café. La intensidad de aquella mirada la arrasó con fuerza. —Soy tu profesora, una adulta y más vieja que tú— fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Bankotsu soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Cuánto qué?

—¿Cuánto más vieja?

Kagome lo miró con rencor fingido.

—Tengo veintisiete— la sonrisa triunfal del joven la tomó por sorpresa por cuarta vez en la noche.

—Cinco años no son tantos— dijo y ante la mirada expectante de la mujer, atrapó esos sensuales labios y los devoró. El dulce sabor del pinta labios combinado con el de ella misma explotó en su lengua al probarlos, él gimió a pesar de que su bonita profesora se negaba a rendirse. Los perfectos dientes se cerraron sobre su labio inferior, él emitió un gruñido de amenaza, pero nunca se detuvo a pesar del dolor. Ella sabía tan bien.

Los débiles puños de la pelinegra hicieron fuerza contra sus hombros, pero el agarre era tan firme que apenas logró alejarlo unos milímetros de su cuerpo, su esfuerzo fue inútil al no lograr la libertad ansiada.

Bankotsu jadeó, su boca descendió por el suave mentón y mordió el pulso en el níveo cuello, Kagome lo recompensó con un gemido de placer, el cuerpo femenino opuso menos resistencia cuando continuó su tarea de morder la piel en ese lugar. El sonrojo solo creó una obsesión mayor en él, se preguntó si continuaría hasta los senos femeninos.

—Basta— musitó ella —Detente— pidió, sus manos se aplastaron en el pecho masculino.

—Él es un idiota— expresó enojado —Dejarte ir fue su peor error.

Kagome suspiró cuando la húmeda boca descendió por el pliegue de su blusa, el primer botón cedió ante los dientes del joven. Si, pensó, Inuyasha era un maldito idiota. Ella había rogado para evitar el divorcio, pidió a su ex esposo otra oportunidad y él solo se rindió. ¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba ir al amor de su vida? ¿Acaso ella ya no era suficiente? Estaba furiosa y dolida, la ambición de Inuyasha los separó, pero en su lugar ella había sido culpada, ella y su trabajo "excesivo" como profesora. ¿Cuál era entonces el error de abandonarse a este joven? ¿No era ella una mujer libre? Los dientes se volvieron a cerrar en el borde de su sujetador, el encaje en color negro se humedeció ante las atenciones de su estudiante. Se relajó entre los brazos masculinos, él lo notó e inmediatamente se apresuró a deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda, Kagome ayudó a desvestir su torso, la blusa cayó en alguna parte del vehículo; ella misma se deshizo del sostén y lo arrojó, Bankotsu gimió. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del joven, sus dedos se sepultaron entre los mechones negros de la cabellera y presionaron, atrayéndolo. La boca firme se apoderó del bonito pezón rozado, Kagome lo acogió, sus dedos jugando con la larga trenza del pelinegro.

- _Esto es un error_ \- le señaló su mente – _un sexy y ardiente error_.

Él succionó cada pezón con maestría, su lengua degustando el delicioso sabor de la piel, sintió las suaves manos tras su espalda, bajando en busca del final de su camiseta, la tela rozó su vertebra cuando ella jaló hacia arriba, desnudándolo. Él ayudó a eliminar la barrera. Su preciosa profesora rasguñó su espalda, las uñas aferrándose a su piel.

—Déjame probarte— pidió ella con voz temblorosa, irreconocible a sus propios oídos —Quiero saborearte.

El deseo opacaba el brillo en los ojos cafés, su intensidad había disminuido por la pasión que la embriagaba. El simple reflejo de sí mismo en aquellos orbes lo llevaron al límite.

—Joder, Kagome, vas a matarme— jadeó, alejándose con dificultad del voluptuoso cuerpo.

Ella lo besó una última vez antes de descender, los carnosos labios dejaron marcas rojas sobre su barbilla, cuello y clavícula. Apenas fue consciente de que los dientes se cerraron sobre un pezón, el aire abandonó sus pulmones, las pupilas se dilataron. Kagome parecía demasiado ocupada en su misión que no prestó atención al shock que estaba atravesando; sus dedos se deshicieron de aquél listón que aferraba la larga melena, cedió con un débil tirón y el suave cabello se esparció en la palma de su mano, él aferró un mechón mientras su bonita maestra acudía a morder el tatuaje en su abdomen.

El dragón hecho a tinta brilló a causa de las mordidas, el dibujo parecía resplandecer por haber logrado un poco de atención. Aquello maravilló al ojiazul.

—Me gustas— volvió a decir —Mucho, tanto que quiero poseerte.

Un gemido de placer fue su respuesta.

Sintió la traviesa lengua sobre sus abdominales, cada línea fue detallada y besada, el pintalabios en color rojo se esparció sobre su piel, marcándolo.

—Joder— vociferó. La garganta se cerró, apenas tragó saliva y sintió las hábiles manos sobre sus vaqueros, aspiró tanto aire como pudo, los dedos trazaron la longitud de su pene. Bankotsu silbó de placer. Ella envolvió la dura forma sobre la ropa, apretó con algo de fuerza mientras continuaba besando aquí y allá, su adolorida erección rogaba ser atendida. La boca de Kagome se cerró en el hueso de su cadera, él se levantó unos centímetros de su asiento, acercándose a ella. El broche de sus pantalones no fue un obstáculo, este se abrió y permitió que el cierre también quedara expuesto, el sonido de la bragueta llenó el diminuto espacio. Su eje duro y caliente saltó cuando fue liberado, ella lo atrapó entre sus manos; la mirada café se enfocó en la de él, apenas cegada por el deseo. Había duda en aquellas esferas, preguntando si esto estaba bien o no, si ella era capaz de hacer algo así.

Él no tuvo palabras, tragó saliva nuevamente, los ojos de ella descendieron al movimiento que hizo y luego regresaron sobre su masculinidad. Se lamió los labios en un gesto demasiado erótico.

—Por…favor…— rogó él, respirando con rapidez.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, el labial se había corrido por su mentón, pero aun así, Kagome era la personificación exacta de todas sus fantasías. Sin despegar su atención de sus ojos azules, Kagome lamió la punta de su pene, la lengua se arremolinó sobre el orificio de la punta y luego jugó con la corona de su miembro. Él jadeó cuando se detuvo, depositó un casto beso en la punta y otro en su abdomen, otro beso fue marcado en su muslo derecho y luego, ante la mirada desesperada e intensa del ojiazul, Kagome chupó el glande, succionándolo.

Ella lamió y chupó solo la corona de su falo, la húmeda boca era un delirio total, apretando con ahínco la redonda cabeza de su verga. Caliente líquido salió de su pene, ella lo sorbió con los labios y limpió su miembro. La ávida lengua delineó las venas a lo largo de su erección, apretando la gruesa forma entre sus labios.

Los dedos de Bankotsu buscaron donde aferrarse, la mano derecha se cerró en la sedosa cabellera mientras su peso recaía sobre la izquierda.

—¿Debería detenerme?— preguntó con un atisbo de inocencia, su lengua dando pequeños lengüetazos.

—No…— jadeó —No te detengas.

Ella sonrió.

—Bien, no lo haré— prometió. Ahogó un gemido en cuanto ella presionó sus hinchados labios en la roja cabeza de su verga. Estos cedieron con lentitud ante la invasión, la larga extensión de su miembro desapareció dentro de aquella boca. Ella sofocó un gemido y luego ascendió de nuevo a la punta.

El sabor almizclado de Bankotsu la extasió. Kagome llevó esta vez, solo la mitad y con lentitud se permitió disfrutar de aquél encuentro. Su boca se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la dura erección, succionó y pasó saliva con dificultad, Bankotsu maldijo y cerró los ojos cuando su garganta se apretó en torno a él, apresándolo.

Los mechones de su cabello dolieron cuando sintió que los jalaban, se dio cuenta que se mantenía presa entre los largos dedos de su estudiante. El remordimiento casi la arrasó cuando recordó que este hombre era más joven que ella. Sin embargo, detenerse ya no era una opción, Kagome estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

Respiró y de nuevo lo llevó hasta el fondo, su lápiz labial manchó la base del miembro masculino, volvió a lamer desde ese lugar hasta la punta, rodó su lengua sobre el glande y repitió el proceso anterior. Su mano se apretó en la cadera masculina, la otra presionó el suave saco de los testículos, jugando mientras su boca trabajaba su pene. Sintió que él empujaba hacia arriba, follándola con lentitud, follándose su boca. Kagome lo soltó cuando no pudo controlar una arcada, enterró los dedos en los muslos de Bankotsu, él se detuvo con dificultad. Sin dejar mucho tiempo volvió a chuparlo, lo instó a repetir sus embestidas y él consiguió un ritmo ligero pero rápido, con precisión se adentraba y salía, las caderas ascendiendo con facilidad.

Lo sintió tensarse, la gruesa erección se hinchó sobre su lengua, él se detuvo en una última embestida, pidiendo permiso. Ella accedió cerrando con más fuerza sus labios entorno a su duro pene, entonces Bankotsu se dejó ir.

—Oh si, Kagome, así…— un gemido llenó el espacio, el caliente esperma se derramó en fuertes espasmos dentro de su boca, ella permaneció quieta mientras el cuerpo del joven se relajaba. Cuando el orgasmo terminó, Kagome lo soltó acompañado de un sonoro ruido, el flácido pene descansó sobre el abdomen masculino, ella se limpió sus labios. Sonrió al percatarse del rastro de marcas que dejó por todo el torso y piel de Bankotsu.

Estaba recuperando la respiración cuando el ojiazul la atrapó entre sus brazos, aplastando sus redondos senos contra el fornido pecho. Alzó el mentón y luego se vio perdida en el beso salvaje que recibió, la pasión era como lava quemando desde su pecho hasta la unión de sus muslos. Sus labios hinchados apenas eran capaces de seguir el ritmo impuesto.

Bankotsu succionó la lengua femenina, paladeando su propio sabor. Sus dedos descendieron por la delicada columna, aferrando el cierre de aquella molesta falda, la prenda no fue un obstáculo. Las diminutas bragas en encaje color negro avivaron su necesidad. El dedo índice se coló por debajo del elástico, tanteando la uve de su intimidad, acariciando la suave piel.

—Te deseo— murmuró sobre los labios de la mujer. Ella negó tantas veces pudo.

—No podemos— informó, bajando la guardia por completo —No tomo anticonceptivos.

Las pupilas negras se dilataron, consumiendo el color azul.

—¿Es esa una invitación?— preguntó, sediento de ella.

Kagome lo empujó, deshaciéndose del contacto.

—Estoy hablando en serio— respingó, su mente regresando del adormecimiento. —Quizá, lo mejor es que me vaya.

Buscó a tientas su ropa, el estudiante la miraba embelesado.

Ella salió con celeridad mientras Bankotsu se tomaba unos minutos para cerciorarse que sus piernas aún le servían. Abrió la puerta y la siguió a paso lento.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó tras ella. Había olvidado ponerse la camiseta, así que el frío nocturno lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lejos de ti— gritó Kagome, los tacones repiqueteando en el suelo.

—¿Por qué? Nos estábamos divirtiendo— para su sorpresa ella giró, dedicándole una mirada mortal.

—Mira, no sé lo que me poseyó allá dentro, pero te juro que no volverá a repetirse— profirió.

—A mí no me importaría que volviera a poseerte— repitió Bankotsu con una sonrisa ladina, alzando sus cejas en un gesto sugerente.

—¡Por Dios! Soy tu profesora, esto está mal— su grito furioso no significó nada para él.

Ignorándola, acortó la distancia entre ambos y volvió a apresarla. Kagome se revolvió entre los fuertes brazos.

—¡No!— exclamó con efusividad —Ya hice algo con lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

—Bien, pero a diferencia de tu anterior error— opinó, al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, despistando a su maestra —estoy dispuesto a dejarte disfrutarlo.

Ella ahogó un gemido al ser alzada, su estómago impactó contra el hueso del hombro de Bankotsu, su mundo giró, de pronto, lo único que abarcaba su campo de visión era un piso maltratado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— indagó enojada.

—Llevarte de regreso a mi auto.

No pudo emitir ninguna otra palabra, su espalda estuvo de pronto en el mismo lugar que ocupó su cuerpo un instante atrás, ella se alzó sobre los codos, la puerta del automóvil permaneció abierta. Bankotsu la miraba desde esta, un escalofrío corrió por sus piernas hasta su vientre cuando lo vio arrodillarse, ella jadeó.

—¿Qué haces?— nerviosa trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero las fuertes manos del joven no se lo permitieron. —Alguien puede vernos.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros. Deslizó sus manos por los muslos y sonrió antes de bajar su cabeza.

—No me importa, en este momento solo hay algo que mantiene mi total interés y eso es descubrir si tu sabor aquí es como me lo imagino o mejor— enunció, su dedo señalando hacia su sexo.

—No te atrevas— amenazó.

—Silencio, te juro que lo disfrutaras— y con esas palabras hundió la nariz sobre la delgada tela, lamiendo y aspirando el dulce aroma de Kagome.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, la respiración atorada en su garganta.

—Esto no está bien— susurró.

—La mayoría de las cosas deliciosas no son correctas, profesora— finalizó, lamiendo los delicados pliegues y llevando al borde a la mujer. Una mujer a la que estaba dispuesto a aferrarse.

...

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Ya sé que debo enfocarme en mis otras historias, pero la tentación me ganó. Escribí este reto con una de mis parejas favoritas, sé que no es perfecto, tal vez demasiado rápido y brusco, pero sinceramente espero que les guste. Esto es para aquellas pervertidas y amantes del Bankag!

Besos:

 _ **LAYLA RYU.**_


End file.
